Bad Luck
by Emmett's One and Only Angel
Summary: Bella catches Edward making out with Tanya. What will happen? Title will probabally change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Bpov

"Bella, please, don't do this." Edward pleaded.

I ignored him and continued pack mine Renessmees things. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I was positive that if he could cry, right now he would be. Good, he brought this upon himself. I remember everything that happened perfectly.

Flashback:

"Come on Nessie. Lets go surprise daddy." I whispered to my young daughter. Although she was only three and a half, she looked about eight or nine. She had my chocolate brown eyes from when I was human and Edwards bronze hair with Charlie's curls that hung down the back of her thighs. It was to beautiful to cut.

I looked down at her as she nodded. We crept up to Edward's old room. Me shielding both our minds. I was reaching for the door handle when I heard a females laugh from inside. Who could Edward have up here? Whoever it was they were definitely vampire. It was a familiar smell. Then it hit me. Tanya. That was why it was familiar. I felt my body tense as I looked at Renessmee.

"Honey, why don't you go find Uncle Emmett. I'll be down in a minute." I whispered, though I was sure Edward heard. She looked at me confused, then nodded and dashed downstairs and out the back door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Sure enough Tanya and Edward were sitting on the bed, mouths locked together. I walked over and grabbed Tanya, and flung her through the window. I looked Edward.

"How could you? How could you do this to me and Renessmee?" I asked.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I-I" He stammered.

"Don't bother. You made your choices, and now I'm making mine. I'm taking Renessmee and going home. And by the time you get there we'll be long gone."

"Please Bella. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand alright. All that love and affection you used to show was just fake. You never really loved me, did you? You just needed something to distract yourself."

I didn't give him time to finish, I had raced out the door. I could hear him behind me. I grabbed Nessie's hand as I ran past her in the yard. As soon as we were in the cottage, I told her to start packing as much of her things as se could. End of flashback.

"Just leave me alone Edward. I don't want to hear it. I'm going tomorrow to get the divorce papers signed. You made your choices. You wanted Tanya. Now you can have her. I don't care anymore." I snapped. I grabbed my suitcase and headed for th door.

"Nessie! Come on! We're leaving!"I called.

Nessie came around the corner with big tears in her eyes.

"You better tell her good-bye if your going to. You won't be seeing her again." I hissed.

Edward wrapped his arms around Nessie's shoulders. I wasn't sure but it looked like he was crying tearlessly.

"Good-bye Nessie, honey. I promise that somehow I will see you again. I love you so much. Don't forget that." He whispered in her ear.

As we pulled out of the Cullen's huge garage, I wrapped my arm around Nessie, trying to quiet her sobbing, and didn't look back at the crowd of vampires on the porch. Only one was missing. And I refused to even think that ones name.

Hope you liked it. Please share any ideas you have. It will get better. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

bpov

I was lying on the couch in the hotel, Renessmee had the bed since she needed the sleep. We had gotten here at about midnight. All I knew was that we were in some hotel in Alaska. Nessie had cried herself to sleep on the way, so I'd carried her in. I had my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to tell her.

"Nessie, I caught daddy kissing another woman so we're getting divorced."Yeah, that would go over well. I had to find a way to break it to her gently. But how? All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I didn't answer it because I knew who it was. I didn't need to be able to see the future to know it was Edward trying to talk things out. He had called about fifteen times since we had left. I just wasn't ready to talk. I heard it ping, signaling a voice mail. He must really want to talk, he hadn't left a message with any of the other calls. Might as well see what it says. I sighed as I held down the speed dial.

"Bella, please. Just talk to me. If not me then Alice or Esme. They both know the whole story. You would too if you would listen. Please just call back. All of us miss you and Nessie. And I know you took Jacob Black with you. Just please, call. I love you. Good-bye." I snapped the phone shut. I'd completely forgotten about Jacob asleep in the chair. He had forced me to let him come. Darn werewolf, shape-shifter, whatever he was.

I sighed as I took out the phone and dialed his number. When it started ringing I went out to sit in the car. The last thing I needed was Jacob hearing and throwing a fit, waking up Nessie.

"Hello?" A strange voice answered. It was definitely not Edward.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Tanya. Edward wanted to talk but he had to leave. I just wanted to tell you that he is way over you and we are getting married as soon as your divorce is settled. And I will help him get full custody of Nessie." The line went dead. That was all I could take. I laid my head on the steering wheel and broke into a fit of dry sobbing. I whispered out a string of profanities, hitting the steering wheel with side of my fist. I don't know how long I had been sitting like that when I felt Jacob's arms around me. I looked up into his eyes.

"Jake, what do I do? Edward's marrying Tanya as soon as the divorce is settled, Nessie has no idea what's going on, and Edward's trying to get full custody." I whimpered

"Over my dead body. You need to call and demand to talk to that a-, bloodsucker." He said fiercely.

"Your right. And thanks for remembering the language thing. But you better get back inside before Nessie wakes up. I would go but I have a few calls to make that I don't want her to hear." I took a deep breath. He gave me one last squeeze, and climbed out and headed back inside.

I sighed and took out my phone. First call, Alice. She would be able to tell me what was going on with Edward. I pushed the speed dial. She answered before the first ring was finished.

"Hello? Bella? I have to explain for my jerk of a brother. I can't believe he did that. Em and Jazz gave him heck for that. I saw it coming I should have warned you guys. Wait, you don't know what happened, do you? Well, Tanya is lying about the wedding and Edward being over you. All he does is mope. Tanya came in and pretty much tackled him. He was trying his hardest to fight her off when you came in. I was on my way home to stop him but when I got there Tanya was already flying out the window. That was funny but hardly necessary you know." Alice explained.

"Alice, you could have saved a lot of hurt and trouble if you had explained this earlier. I have to go. I've got to call Edward. Wait, just put him on." I said. There was a sound of someone running, Edward no doubt.

"Hello, Bella?" His velvet voice answered.

"Yes, it's me." I answered.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, Tanya got my phone before I could. I want you, not her. Please forgive me."

"Oh, Edward, I don't know if I can. As soon as Nessie is awake, we'll head home so that we can talk." I didn't give him time to answer, I snapped the phone shut and dashed into the hotel room.

Well, what do you think? I'm kinda stumped for chapter 3. Sorry if it seems rushed, I get carried away. So any ideas or tips, please send them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! With school, writers block, and not to mention fighting with my friend, I haven't had the time or energy. Enough of my rambling, here's chapter 3!

I ran into the hotel room to explain to Jacob what I was going to do.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" He whispered back.

"I just talked to Edward. I'm going to drive back to Forks tonight to talk with him. I need you to watch Nessie while I go. Just keep her here. Because if I take her and I decide to leave, it'll only make it harder to have her there. So what do you say?" I rushed.

"Um, are you sure you don't want me to go?" He asked

"Please, Jake. For me."

"Um, yeah, sure. But if he hurts you I can't guarantee I won't go back and kick his a- butt."

"Thanks, Jake."

"So when are you leaving?"

"About an hour after Nessie wakes up. Then I'll be back sometime tonight."

"Oh."

He looked like he was about to say something else, but there was a small yawn from behind us. I turned to see Renesmee standing in the doorway, looking from me to Jacob. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying.

"Your going to see Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, we need to talk about some things. Now, why don't you go get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast. Anywhere you like." I offered.

She nodded and dashed off to her room. I breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of earshot. She returned a few seconds later having exchanged her blue shorts and tank top for a plain pink t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and the necklace Edward had given her for her fifth birthday .

"Mom, can you help me with my hair?" She asked.

I could tell it hurt her to ask because normally Edward did her hair.

"Sure, sweetheart. How do you want it done?" I asked with a forced smile.

"Just a pony tail will be fine."

I nodded and took the brush and hair tie from her hand. I brushed her bronze hair back into a pony tail. Her hair hung down to the back of her knees loose and the back of her thighs pulled back. I still couldn't bare to cut it. And she seemed to like it long anyway.

I grabbed my car keys off the small coffee table and walked towards the door.

"You guys ready?" I called.

"Bells you may want to get ready yourself." Jacob teased.

I looked down to assess my outfit. I had on the same clothes-jeans and a t-shirt- from yesterday and my make-up was smeared. My hair was still in the same sloppy pony tail as well.

"Oh, I see what you mean. I'll be right back. Just let me get a quick shower and then we'll be ready. Oh, and Jake, put some clothes on!" I mumbled.

Jake was standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers. He stuck his tongue out at me and went to get some clothes from his suitcase. I rolled my eyes and headed into the bathroom.

By the time we left, I only had twenty minutes until I wanted to be on the road. Nessie picked McDonald's which made it easier for me because I could go through the drive-through.I dropped them off at the hotel and set out on the high way.

It was a long trip back. Or so it seemed. It had taken about four and a half hours but felt like a year. I already knew what I would say to Edward. I had this all planned out when I pulled into the Cullen's huge garage.

As soon as I was on the porch, I was engulfed in hugs.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Esme answered.

I nodded and ran up to his room. I didn't know whether or not to knock so I just went in. Edward was lying on his stomach on his huge couch. His face was buried in the cushion and Clair de Lune was coming out of the CD player.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked.

He jumped up and ran to kneel in front of me.

"Bella, please, forgive me. I never wanted to lose you. I was way out of line the other day. And for that I am truly sorry. Just, please, can you find it in your heart to accept my apology?" He begged.

Edward Cullen, on the floor begging for forgiveness. That is something I thought I would never see.

"Edward, as much as I want to, I don't think I can. I think it would be best if we took a small break from each other. Just a few weeks. I'll stay with Charlie and have someone drop Nessie off and pick her up over here so that you can see her. Just give me a couple weeks to think." I explained.

I swiftly bent down and kissed him once on the cheek and dashed out to my car. I didn't stop to say good-bye or to hear what Edward's response was. It took all of my strength not to pull over and have a break down. I have a pretty good feeling that somehow, someday, we will get through this. But right now I just needed to be able to think.

Well, what are you waiting for. Review! If I get at least 20 reviews, I will post 3 chapters the day I check them. ( well I'll try to at least.) Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm finally back! I don't have much to say today so here it is. Chapter (dun dun dun) 4!

BPOV

I managed to make it back to the hotels parking lot before collapsing into an emotional break down. I curled into a fetal position and buried my head in my knees. Jake came out once and tried to comfort me by telling me Edward wasn't worth it. I responded by telling him to go back inside.

I had gotten an enraged voicemail from Alice on the way home. She had found out that Edward had kissed Tanya first. Not the other way around. He wasn't trying to fight her off at all until I came in. She had resolved to breaking Esme's sweeper, a boulder, and our bed over Edward's head. She had even tried to hit him over the head with Emmett. Lucky for Emmett and Edward Jasper had gotten a hold of her first. Apparently Em was still hiding in his and Rose's closet.

I finally mustered up the strength to go inside and face my daughter. I had to tell her. Jake had thankfully not told her anything. Although he desperately wanted to tell her about what Alice had done to Edward.

With a deep breath, I walked into the room. Before I could blink Renesme had her arms around my waist and her head buried in my stomach crying as hard as she could. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and buried my face in her hair.

"Mama," She began.

"Yes baby." I said.

"I don't want to go back to daddy."

"What do you mean you don't want to go back to daddy?" I pulled my face back to look at her.

She stared back and said "Jake told me what he did to you. Even if we do go back to Grandpa Charlie's I don't want to see Daddy. But I will see everybody else."

"Well, baby, there's not much I can do. Your daddy has rights to you because we're married. If he wants to take you somewhere I can't do anything. He has to give up his rights before we can say he's not allowed to see you. Or a court will have to say he's not a fit father. Which isn't likely to happen. And your not 18 yet either." I sighed.

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"I know baby, I know."

" So what your saying is that he could come in here right now, take me away, and there's nothing you could do about it?"

"Pretty much."

"What if you take me away? Then could he do anything about it?"

"Well, no, I suppose not. Why?"

"Because then you could take me somewhere far away and never let me see him again. It could be just me, you, and Jacob."

"I like that idea!" Jacob exclaimed from the couch across the room.

I growled deep in my chest and glared at him. He instantly wiped the smirk off his face.

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen! Absolutely not! You will go back with me to Grandpa Charlie's and spend every two days with your father." I ordered. "End of discussion!" I snapped as she started to say something else.

She gave me a glare. She reached her hand up towards my face and at first I thought she might slap me but she rested her palm gently against my cheek. She showed me that she thought I was being a jerk.

"Well, to bad." I snapped again. "Go get your things together. We're leaving in 15 minutes. Do you understand me? 15 minutes."

She spun on her heel and dashed out of the room. I could hear her slamming her door and then stuff in her room.

"Wow Bells." Jake said dumbfounded. "Way to get all parental. Remind me of my dad when I would sneak out at night when I was younger. Before I had reason. But wasn't that a little harsh? I mean, come on."

"Jake, do not tell me how to raise my child. Or I will leave you here. Oh, and guess what, you can go stay in La Push when we get back to Forks!" I yelled.

Jake shrunk back into the couch. But it only lasted a couple minutes because Nessie came out then, dragging her suitcase. Jake jumped up and took it from her and went to grab mine and his before rushing out to the car.

Nessie just stood there glaring at me. Without a word I lifted a hand and pointed to the door. She turned up her nose and stomped outside. I sighed and followed her outside to go checkout.

When I got to the car Nessie was fastened in the back seat and Jacob in the front passenger. I took a deep breath and climbed in. Readying myself for the silent ride home.

Well, what did you think? Review! Chapter 5 to be up shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back! Well, sorry to say it, but this chapter is more than likely going to be the last one. No one seems to be reading/reviewing so I'm going to sum this story up, then the last 2-3 chapters of I'll Walk, and if I get some reviews, I'll start on I'll Walk's sequel. But, anyway, here's chapter 4.

BPOV

The whole way home, no one said anything. Renesmee kept her head facing out the window and Jake just stared out the windshield, muttering out a string of profanities under his breath. And once or twice I heard Renesmee whisper traitor at me and wimp at Jacob. For what reason she was mad at Jacob I didn't know.

After 3 hours of Jacob's profanities and Nessie's accusations, we pulled up to Jake's house. He silently climbed out, grabbed his suitcase, and waved stiffly at Nessie. He merely glared at me.

As we pulled away, I thought I saw Renessmee flash a sign saying 'save me' written on a piece of notebook paper. I sighed and shook my head. Jake knew better than to show up at Charlie's tonight. At least, I think he did. He wouldn't be able to get in without someone hearing because Charlie had put a lock on all the windows and replaced the lock on the doors. He had done it in a fit of rage when I let slip about Edward staying in my room all those times. Yeah, that went over well.

And Nessie certainly knew better than to sneak out. Edward had caught her trying to sneak out her bedroom window last month. She was trying to go see Jake. I remember why to.

Flashback begins:

Edward and I were coming back from our hunting trip. We had left Nessie with-against my better judgement-Jasper and Emmett. We walked into the living room to find Nessie sitting on Edward's piano bench coloring. Nothing unusual about that, right? Wrong! She was coloring Edward's piano keys. And to top it off, her uncles were no where near.

I listened closely to find them. There were some 'noises' coming from Em and Rose's room. But Jazz was to far off for me to hear. And the house was empty. They had no doubt left to go hunting when Em and rose started up. But they forgot one thing. Nessie! I growled sharply before hurrying over to get Renesmee off the piano. Edward beat me there. He quickly scooped her up and moved her to the couch.

"Renessme Carlie Cullen! Just what were you doing?" Edward scolded.

I had expected him to scream and yell, but merely just raised his voice some.

"Edward, calm down." I soothed. I gently removed the crayons from my daughters hand.

"Now, darling, who let you color on the piano?" I questioned.

She laid her palm on my cheek. She showed me everyone but Em and Rose leaving. Then she showed me her getting bored and going up to Rose and Em's room. Oh God. But she reassured me by showing that she knocked. Emmett appeared at the door in nothing but jeans a few seconds later. When she told him she was bored, he handed her a box of crayons and told her to go color something. When she asked what, he responded by saying " I don't know, the piano". He shrugged when she flitted down the stairs and shut the door. She pulled her hand away.

"Nessie, princess, what have I told you about listening to Uncle Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Do the opposite of what he says. Because Uncle Emmett has no brain and knows nothing about raising children because he can't even take care of himself." She replied.

"Yes. So, why did you listen to him?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"And your to old to be doing thing like this." I added.

"I'm to old to color?" She whimpered.

"No, not coloring. Coloring on walls and pianos and other things."

"Am I in big trouble?" She looked up to Edward with big eyes., tears threatening to spill over.

"Yes." I said quickly, pulling her head over to look at me. That kind of stuff from her would always melt Edward's heart and get her out of trouble on the spot. But not with me around.

"What's my punishment?" She asked.

"We are going to go home, then you are going to go to your room and stay there until dinner time. And you won't do anything in there but sit in the corner. Now, lets go."

I stood up from where I'd been kneeling beside her. I looked at the clock. It was 5:15. She would only be in there for about 40 minutes because it took 5 minutes to get home and she ate at 6.

I scooped her up and put her on my back, taking Edward's hand. And together we ran home.

It was at about 5:50 we heard Renesmee's window squeak open. Edward's head darted up from his book and her flew to her room. I came in just in time to see him pulling her out of the window. She claimed she was going to see Jacob. But from then on, Her window was padlocked shut unless me or Edward unlocked it.

End flashback

I laughed at the memory. Renesmee gave me one of those 'she's crazy 'looks. She often gave them to Edward when he heard something funny in someone's thoughts. That look quickly changed to shock then anger when we pulled into our old driveway. Esme and Edward were waiting on the front porch. I got out and walked over to her door. When I opened it, she hissed at me.

"Renesmee Cullen," She knew I meant business when I called her that. I looked up to the porch to see a pained look on Edward's face. " Get your little butt out of this car, take your suitcase, and get into the house. Now!" I ordered.

"You said I would only have to stay every two days." She growled.

"I lied. You'll be with me every other day. It's easier this way. Then I don't have to explain your growing thing to Charlie. Now go. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." I pulled her and her suitcase out of the car. She ran straight into the house without a word to anybody. She didn't even tell me good-bye or Esme hello. I looked up to the porch, shrugged, and waved good-bye, climbing into the car.

When I pulled into Charlie's house, I saw the cruiser was gone. Fishing. Oh well. He knew I was coming. I walked up to the porch with my suitcase and unlocked the door with spare key he had given me when I moved out. (A.N. I know he didn't, but pretend he did.)

I put my things in my room and decided to go and cook dinner. I would just say I ate before I came. I'd figure out something else later. Food wise anyway.

I had barely started looking for something to make when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. . Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, you need to get back here, and fast!"Alice rushed.

"What's going on?"

"Renesmee is throwing- Nessie! Put Emmett down!- a huge tantrum. She's thrown Edward through a window, Emmett out the door, and hung Jasper from a ceiling fan! And Rose, Carlisle, and Esme are tied up in the closet. I'm hiding in the kitchen right now. Eeeeeeeeeeekkk! No d-" The phone cut off.

I didn't hesitate in running out the door. 'Screw the car. I can run faster.' I thought as ran into the trees.

When I arrived at the house, it looked , perfect as usual. What was Alice talking about?

I walked in to find the shock of my existence. All the Cullens were gone except for Nessie and Edward. And Edward was in his prom tux while Nessie wore a strapless black gown.

"Wha-" I began but was interrupted by Edward playing a song on the piano and nessie's hand over my mouth. It was really surprising when Edward started to sing. His song was this:

I've made huge mistake,

Baby and I know it

You've just got to believe me

I really never wanted to hurt you

Can't you find it in your heart

To forgive me

'cause

I miss you

I miss your arms around me

I miss your smile

I miss everything about you girl

Can't you see

You're the for me

When I say

I love You

I mean it fore ever

I just can't see

How you'll ever be

Gone

'Cause

I miss you

I miss your arms around me

I miss your smile

I miss everything about you girl

Can't you see

You're the only for me

No matter who I'm with

no matter who I meet

You're the only one I see

without you girl

I'm not me

'Cause

I miss you

I miss your arms around me

I miss your smile

I miss everything about you girl

Can't you see

You're the only for me

When we put the baby to bed

When we kiss

When we talk

Those are the moments with you

That I'll miss the most

'Cause

I miss you

I miss your arms around me

I miss your smile

I miss everything about you girl

Can't you see

You're the only one for me

He finished the song and came over to me. He knelt to the ground like he was going to propose, and took my hands in his.

"Bella, I've always loved you. I always will. How could you doubt my love for you? Just please. Take me back. I beg you. I should of never kissed Tanya. It was a moment of weakness. It will

nev-" But I didn't let him finish. He couldn't if he wanted to. My mouth was molded to his. He picked me up bridal style and took me back to the cottage.

It was this moment, that I realized, I was the stupid one, for leaving. I heard Nessie come in the door 20 minutes after us, but I didn't care right then if she heard anything because right now I had everything. I had the world's best husband and daughter and that was all that mattered. Though I still don't know how Edward got Nessie to talk to him again. Maybe they set me up. Oh well. My life is to perfect to care.

Wow, that was a long chapter. But that sums it up. Bella and Edward get there happy ever after. O, and B4 I 4get, let me know what you thought of the song. I wrote myself off the top of my head while I was writing this. I'd really like to know what people thought of it.


End file.
